


movie night

by helloitsboba



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: Jisung and Minho watch a movie every Friday night. How does this night end?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many unfinished stories in my drafts, i'll try to put out a multiple chapter story soon, but yeah. enjoy this.

Minho came back to the dorms at 11:00 on a Friday night. He was usually gone for that long on Fridays, often being the last member to return. This Friday was no different. He kicked off his shoes, physically exhausted. His body was tired, but his brain wasn't tired enough to fall asleep, just like always. He walked into the common room to watch a movie and smiled as he saw a blonde head of hair already sitting on the couch.

This was a normal occurrence. Minho always watched a movie on Friday nights after long days. He used to watch them alone, quietly. But about 5 months before the present day, Jisung had wandered into the room late at night and saw Minho sitting alone. He sat next to the older boy and watched with him. Jisung was a talker during movies, commenting on everything as it happened. Minho thought he would find it annoying, but he found himself enjoying Jisung's commentary. The next week, Jisung joined him again. And the next week. And the week after that. They fell into this routine. They never talked about it. It was just kinda an unspoken tradition. Minho wondered if the other members knew they did this, but he never asked. 

"Hey Sungie."

"Hyung!" Jisung exclaimed, "We're watching Annabelle tonight, you have no say in it, I'm sorry."

"You say that like I ever have a say anymore," Minho chuckled, sitting next to the younger.

"It's because I have superior taste in movies," Jisung sighed, "You always pick super boring ones. Horror movies are exciting!"

"If you say so," Minho replied. Jisung turned off the lights, started the movie, and cuddled up to Minho. He rested his head on the older's chest while laying between his legs. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist. They had always been cuddly and touchy, but these movie nights just increased it. No, they weren't a couple, despite Minho's longing to be. He wasn't sure if Jisung felt the same and was too scared to ruin their friendship at this point. So he tried to remain content just being friends.

As the movie played, the first jumpscare happened. Jisung gasped and gripped Minho's arm in shock. Minho, who was not nearly as affected by horror movies, felt his heart melt under his touch. He ran a hand up and down his spine to calm him. Eventually, his grip loosened and he went slack against Minho once again. He wrapped his arms around Minho's waist too. Of course, the elder felt his heart begin to race. This happened everytime they watched a horror movie. Now that Minho thought about it, they had watched a horror movie for the past few nights. He silently wondered if he was aware of the effect he had on Minho.

After about an hour and a half, the movie ended, leaving Jisung wide eyed and squeezing Minho's waist like his life depended on it. Minho smiled at Jisung fondly but also felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Sungie, could you loosen up a bit?"

Jisung, who just seemed to realize how roughly he was gripping Minho, dropped his arms. Minho played with the blonde's hair.

"That was terrifying," Jisung groaned, dropping his head on Minho's chest.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad," Minho replied.

"You just don't feel emotions," Jisung said, voice muffled.

_ I wish that were true, _ Minho thought to himself as he smiled fondly at him, feeling his heart race at the very thought of him. 

"Are you ready for bed?" Minho asked.

Jisung rolled off Minho and onto the floor. "I guess."

They both got up and began walking to the rooms. Jisung ended up back-hugging Minho on the way. They reached Minho's room and entered. This was followed by Minho grabbing Jisung and throwing him on the bed as he cuddled on top of him.

Jisung had been coming to bed with him after movie night for about 3 months. It was nothing sexual or anything. It was actually because Jisung had gotten drunk one night and refused to sleep in his own bed, so Minho offered his bed. Every time after, Jisung just followed Minho to his bed. Minho didn't mind.

Jisung groaned. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"I bet you're not," Minho hummed.

Jisung sighed, deciding to flip them so he was on top of Minho. He nuzzled into his shoulder. "Much better."

"Aww, does my baby like being on top?" Minho teased.

"Shut up," Jisung said, without lifting his head.

"Why, sweetheart?" Minho joked again.

"No, I'm serious, shut up," Jisung replied, all playfulness in his voice suddenly gone. Minho very much noticed the sudden change in tone and atmosphere. He sat up and pulled Jisung to sit in his lap. At this angle, he could see Jisung's eyes start to fill up with tears. This was very sudden. Jisung tried to push away from him, but Minho kept a strong hold around his waist.

"Jisung?"

Jisung rubbed his eyes in an attempt to erase the tears, failing miserably. He laughed to cover up his true emotion, but Minho saw through that in a heartbeat. "I, um, I'm sorry- c-could you not call me nicknames like 'baby' or 'sweetheart'? It, um, I-"

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Minho asked out of worry.

"No, they make me feel too comfortable in a way, I guess. Like- ugh, okay- so, um, I'm starting to c-catch feelings for you or whatever. And it sucks so bad, cause I know you don't feel the same and we're not even allowed to date, and when you call me that, I start to fall for you even more and I can't do that to you or myself. And I know, you probably look at me differently now and I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep that in any longer."

His voice gave out at the end and it broke Minho's heart. 

"Sungie," Minho drawled out his name, pulling him closer, "You don't have to feel sorry."

"But you're probably uncomfortable now," Jisung sighed, "Look I'll just go, I should've-"

Minho cut him off with a sudden kiss. Jisung was surprised by it, but didnt pull away. Once he collected himself, he kissed back, letting his arms snake around the elder's neck. Minho hummed happily into the kiss, tightening his hold on his waist. 

After a while, they both broke away, still holding each other in their arms. Jisung chuckled lightly.

"So you-"

"Yeah," Minho nodded, "I've felt this way since pre debut, really. I just was really afraid of how you would react."

"Same here," Jisung said.

Minho smiled happily. He stared into Jisung's eyes and Jisung stared back. 

"You know, you're really good at kissing," Minho complimented, "I wonder what else that mouth can do." He added a wink for extra measure.

Jisung blushed deeply, letting his head fall on Minho's chest. "Hyunggggggg." Minho laughed, enjoying the effect he had on the younger.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes in this position. Just cuddling, Minho rocking them back and forth gently. But eventually, he cleared his throat as a sign he was about to speak. "So what are we now?"

Jisung lifted his head off his chest and stared into Minho's eyes. "What do you want to be?"

"Well, I'd love to be your boyfriend, if you're alright with that," Minho smiled.

"I mean, I'd love to be yours too, but the dating ban," Jisung reminded him.

"What JYP doesn't know won't hurt him," Minho smirked. 

Jisung giggled. "Okay. So are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"Alright, so," Jisung began, "I officially announce myself as Lee Minho's boyfriend."

"And I officially announce myself as Han Jisung's boyfriend," Minho stated, pressing his lips to the back of the younger's hand.

Jisung smiled, pulling his now boyfriend in for another soft, deep kiss. And Minho swore he could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> remember, if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! also please tell me how my writing can improve if you have constructive criticism.


End file.
